


The Bathhouse

by WritLarge



Series: JackRabbit Easter 2015 [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster is not well and, at North's recommendation, visits Yubaba's Bathhouse to recuperate. Jack insists on going with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Hurt prompt.
> 
> Names spelled to match the English dub roughly.
> 
> Sorry this is so late but I got taken down by a wicked migraine and am now in the middle of the Ad-Astra convention. I'll post more as soon as I find the time.

“Bunny isn’t fine, is he?” Aster kept brushing him off but Jack could tell something was wrong. Unfortunately, the problem wasn’t obvious to Jack, and no matter how much he nagged and tried to help, nothing made a difference. He’d been forced to tattle to North. They’d dragged Bunny to the Workshop together. It really bugged him that Bunny hadn’t given more than a half-hearted protest.

“It is not a physical hurt Jack, but a spiritual one,” North explained, after the yetis had finished fussing over Bunny.

“And you think shipping him off to some Japanese witch is going to help?”

“No, no, no…” North protested the insinuation that he was pawning Bunny off on anyone. “That is not what I am doing.”

“Yes, that's exactly what he's doing,” Aster groused. ”It's all right Jackie. Yubaba isn't so bad.”

“I'm coming with you,” Jack said determinedly. If something was hurting Aster, no way was he leaving him alone in a strange place.

“To a bathhouse?” North’s eyebrows shot up. “Will you not suffer from it?”

“I won’t melt. You just said it was a spiritual thing and not a physical thing anyway.”

“Yes, but that is-“

“It'll be apples. I'd love the company, Jack.” Bunny smiled at him wearily. Jack could tell Aster was run down. He’d been having bad dreams again and there wasn't anything Sandy could do about them apparently. When he’d talked to North, they’d realized that the events of the past couple years had been especially hard on the Guardian of Hope. His believers needed him more than ever and it was burning Aster was out.

“Great. I have been to Japan before. They have an awesome festival in Sapporo every winter.” 

“Well this place is its own realm in a way, overlaid onto our own where it connects to mundane reality in Japan.” 

“How do you get there?” Jack asked. He figured another realm probably required more than a snowglobe or a tunnel.

“We’ll walk a tunnel to the boarding point in Japan and take the ferry from there,” Aster said, not actually meaning that they would walk all the way to Japan. The tunnels that broke off from the Warren in spokes seemed to believe that distance was relative to how fast you wanted to get somewhere.

“You can take snowglobe if you like,” North offered, but Bunny was already shaking his head.

“Nah, mate. I prefer my own way.” But North wouldn’t let it go this time. They bickered back and forth for a minute and Aster caved, murmured his thanks quietly. North said he had an in with the owner of the place and insisted on covering the cost. In fact, he’d gone ahead and arranged it even before he’d told them his plan. 

“C’mon, Frostbite. We’d better pack.”

***** 

They were the only spirits on the boat that didn’t originate somewhere in Asia, though Aster had said Westerners weren’t uncommon. The bathhouse was open to any spirit who could pay and a rare few that couldn’t. The Guardians didn’t generally use money, except for Tooth who had visited the bathhouse herself a few times. Jack wasn’t sure what North had given Aster to cover their admission. It must have been stashed away in the bag he carried. For his part, Jack also had a small pack with a few items of extra clothing that had been gifted to him by the Guardians or Jamie.

“Wow,” he gasped once they’d docked and the bathhouse came into view. The massive building loomed in the distance, lit up by lanterns and moonlight.

“Striking, isn’t it?” Bunny caught Jack by the arm before he wandered away, gaping at the surroundings. “Hold up. Let the worst of the crowd through first.”

Jack stopped and continued watching other spirits, greeters, guests, cooks and servers that manned the unending food stalls. There was so much to take in. He was also keenly aware that Bunny hadn’t let go of his arm.

“Let’s go,” Aster gave Jack a quick squeeze and released him.

The crowd on the bridge had dissipated, leaving mostly staff and one or two others just entering the building. Jack had to smile at the enthusiasm of the spirits here. They certainly knew their job. They too were trickling back inside.

At the doorway, however, an old woman waited for them impatiently. She radiated power and Jack found himself clenching his staff tightly.

“I knew it,” she said, and smacked Jack in the face with a spell.

“The hell?” he cried as his vision went gold for a moment.

“Yubaba,” Aster nodded, ignoring Jack’s sputtering.

“What are you playing at, bringing a winter spirit here Bunnymund?” the witch demanded.

“Jackie wanted to stay with me while I enjoyed your hospitality.”

“Well,” her eyes narrowed and she let out a huff, “it'll cost you extra. That spell will need to be renewed if you want it to hold him for the next few days.”

“What did you do to me?” Jack demanded. He hated when people talked down or ignored him. He’d been a Guardian for years now and they’d damned well better stop treating him like a kid.

“Oh quit whining. That spell will keep you from feeling the heat of the bathhouse. You aren't the first sensitive spirit to visit and I doubt you'll be the last,” she turned away and went back to ignoring Jack. “I trust that you explained the rules?

“You mean that they're inversely proportional to how much you're willing to pay?” Yubaba’s smile cut across her face sharply.

“And what have you brought me this time?” she asked, her greedy hands reaching out in front of her. “Give it here.”

Aster reached into the bag he had packed for the two of them and produced a snowglobe. Yubaba snatched it from him and held it up to the light.

“Ah, I see that Nicholas hasn't changed. Attentive to detail as always,” she sighed in a way that made Jack wonder just how well she and North knew one another. “And for the boy?”

“I’m not a child,” Jack protested but neither Yubaba or Aster acknowledged him. Out of the bag came another item, a very small ice carving that glittered where it sat on Aster’s palm. Yubaba clapped her hands in delight.

“How appropriate,” she took it carefully. “Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay. I’ll see you at sunset to renew the spell.”

Yubaba’s layered skirt swirled as she took off down the hall. Aster nudged him and Jack realized they were expected to follow the squat woman who had been standing obediently behind the witch.

The bathhouse was even bigger on the inside, which Jack thought could actually be possible if Yubaba was as powerful as her presence felt. The attendant was quiet and respectful, leading them down halls and up elevators, until they arrived at a tall door inlaid with delicately carved woodwork. Aster thanked her and she shuffled away.

Jack gasped again when he entered. The interior of room was beautiful and completely unlike the décor through the halls. It couldn’t have been designed just for Aster, but it must have been made with spring or nature spirits in mind. It was covered in earth tones, living greenery cascading down two of the walls, and soft ambient noise filling the air that moved with the slightest of breezes. 

Aster sagged once the door had shut and took the handful of steps needed to reach the low bed, where he sat down heavily.

“You okay, Cottontail?” Jack asked. Aster rubbed at his eyes. “Do you want to sleep?”

Jack hadn’t thought they would right away. The bathhouse was in full swing, but if Bunny felt tired they could crash first and hit the baths later. The room was amazing enough to keep him interested for a while anyway.

Huh. Jack looked around and realized that the bed they were sitting on was the only one in the room. That could be awkward.

“Nah. Better take advantage while we can, yeah?” Bunny looked at him. “We can sleep later.”

“Okay.” Jack put the thought aside and offered Bunny a hand to stand. 

***** 

Being waited on hand and foot was new and totally awesome, as far as Jack was concerned. He could see why the bathhouse staff prided themselves on their service. He'd also never seen so many spirits before. It surprised him how readily they greeted him and not just Aster, and asked how he was faring in the heat.

“This place is awesome,” Jack said again, perched on his staff just out of reach of the tub. Yubaba’s spell protected him from overheating, but wearing his hoodie made him feel overdressed, so he’d changed into a loose pair of drawstring pants that Tooth had given him, rolling the hems up at the bottom.

“Mmmm,” Aster was reveling in the heat of the bath. Jack had no idea what was in the fragrant water this time, the second filling of the tub, but whatever it was appeared to be working. 

He'd just finished giving Bunny a shoulder rub using the technique the nervous attendant had shown him. Aster had been tense and prickly, not quite able to trust the staff and relax, but he’d eventually let Jack help. For his part, Jack had worried about how his cold hands would be, but Aster confessed to liking the contrast in temperature. He was pretty sure that Bunny was dozing off now.

Jack bided his time, watching over a softly snoring Bunny and enduring the boredom of it. He’d meant it when he’d said he wanted to keep an eye on him. Bunny was terrible at taking care of himself and Jack almost had to bully him into accepting any assistance or support. 

Much later, after another soaking that Jack bravely joined in ever so briefly, they went to partake in the feast laid out for guests. Aster smiled warmly at Jack’s enthusiasm for the varied food and drink. They didn’t stay long, however. There were too many overly friendly guests attempting conversation when Aster and Jack would really rather keep to themselves. Maybe some other time Jack would have happily taken the chance to chat, but he was worried for Bunny and also feeling worn out himself.

When they got back to the room, they collapsed onto the bed, neither of them having enough energy to be anxious about the arrangement.

***** 

The following night Jack met the snarky and sarcastic Lin while he waited for Yubaba to renew the spell and immediately snagged her as their attendant. This time when Aster dozed off, Jack had Lin to pump for information and got the best stories as she was all too ready to put up her feet and gossip. This place was amazing. 

One embarrassing thing he did discover, however, was that everyone believed Jack and Bunny were lovers.

“The fur is nice, isn’t it?” Lin leered at him, speaking low so they didn’t disturb Aster. “Wish we got more like that here.”

“Uh-“ Jack flushed a brilliant pink, not thinking at all about how he woken up cuddling with Aster, cheek pressed comfortably against the softness of his ruff.

“It’s cute, you being so shy,” she elbowed him. “You’re lucky. Plus, it makes you seem more respectable.”

“It does?” Jack goggled. That wasn’t what he was expecting. He’d kind of worried that his attraction to Bunny would be looked down on.

“Sure. You’re really… human for a spirit. They way you look and act, that sort of thing can make some of the others here uncomfortable.”

“No humans allowed, huh?”

“No,” Lin got a faraway look in her eyes. “Not usually.”

She went strangely silent and her brow furrowed, like she was trying to make up her mind about something. Jack waited while her internal argument played out across her face.

“Look, can you do me a favour?” she finally burst out.

“Maybe,” Jack answered, having had it drilled into him never to ask for or accept favours without knowing all the details first. Lin was friendly and easy-going though. He was curious about what she wanted. “What do you need?”

“You watch over human children, right?” Lin leaned forward and spoke even more quietly than before.

“Yeah.” What did Lin want with human children?

“A while back, there was a girl who worked here.” 

“A human girl?” Jack was surprised and wondered why Yubaba had allowed it. The witch didn’t seem like someone who could be either strong-armed or charmed into making concessions. “She must have been something else to earn a position.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Lin grinned, revealing her affection for the girl. “She managed to break her contract too. She went back to the human world with her parents, but I worry about her sometimes. When you go back, would you check on her? Make sure she’s okay?”

“Sure,” Jack had no problem agreeing to that. “What was her name?”

“Sen, no wait- Chihiro. Her name was Chihiro.” 

“So give me some details, Lin. Tell me about her.” And Lin did more than describe Chihiro. She talked and talked and by the time Aster roused himself, Jack felt like he knew the girl. Her story was almost unbelievable and now he wanted to know what had happened to her once she’d gotten home too.

“Jackie?” Bunny called with a yawn.

“Right here,” Jack replied, waving his staff. He turned back to Lin, “I’ll find her.”

“Thanks. You’re all right for a frozen-not-human,” she chuffed him on the shoulder. Jack laughed and left Lin to gather her supplies. He hopped up on the tub edge next to Aster.

“Sorry about that,” Aster stretched as he stood, muscled straining under his damp fur. “I shouldn’t sleep on you so much.”

“I don’t mind,” he studied Bunny. He looked good, better than before, even his eyes were brighter when he glanced over at Jack. 

“You can blame the water,” Lin chimed in, handing Bunny a towel. “This blend does that. Good for leeching out toxins, bad humours, and other taints. It also feels divine, or so I’ve been told anyway.”

“Thanks,” Aster nodded at her and began drying his fur.

“I am happy to serve,” she smirked at Jack and handed him another towel, correctly assuming that Jack wanted to help Bunny towel off. He glared at her. It was only because Bunny couldn’t properly reach his back. “Should I let them know you’ll be up to dine shortly?”

“Sounds go to me. You hungry?” Bunny asked him.

“Yeah,” he agreed. Maybe he could get Bunny to eat a proper meal again.

“All right, then. I’ll leave you to it,” she winked at Jack as she walked behind Aster and mouthed “lucky”. He just barely kept himself from flinging the wet towel at her. 

***** 

Yeah, Bunny was definitely on the upswing. He’d eaten way more and was a lot more friendly and energetic. Still, they didn’t stay as long at the feast as they could have. Once again, it seemed they’d both rather retreat to the peace and quiet of the room.

Neither of them mentioned sleeping arrangements. They just talked and read and generally did very little. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better, Aster.”

“Thanks for coming with.”

“Hey, I’m enjoying myself too,” he protested, not wanting to seem too overly clingy. 

“Yeah, but that’s not why you came,” Aster smiled at Jack gratefully. “Time to turn in I think.”

Jack climbed into the big bed and curled up on his side. Nothing had been said about how they’d woken up before. As soon as Jack had been aware of their position he’d carefully extracted himself. Well, okay, maybe not right away, but pretty quickly. It had been hard to resist the warmth and affection. It wasn’t something Jack got a whole lot of, even now with more believers and his close friendships with the other Guardians.

“What are you doing way over there, Snowflake?” 

“I- what?” Aster rolled onto his side and slipped an arm around Jack, pulling him back to spoon against Aster’s chest. 

“Better?” he said. Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak, lest he ruin the moment.

“Good. Get some rest. We’ve only got one more night to enjoy it before heading back.” Jack felt Bunny nuzzle his hair. “G’night, Jackie.”

“G’night,” he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up, Jack found that he’d rolled over in the night and was face first into Aster’s ruff again. He shifted, getting ready to move, when Bunny woke.

“Jack?” 

“Hey Bunny.” Jack pulled back a little to look up at Aster, hoping his blush wasn’t obvious in the dim light. “Good morning.”

“G’morning,” Aster replied, and pressed a sleepy kiss to Jack’s temple. Oh. Jack went a bit wobbly and let his head drop back onto Aster’s chest. “Sleep all right?”

“Yeah.” Bunny smoothed Jack’s hair down and let his hand settle on the back of Jack’s neck. They lay like that for a while together. Aster’s thumb moved in circles on his skin and Jack felt his anxiousness over the situation slowly slip away.

Until the mood was shattered entirely by a fierce rapping at the door. 

“I haven’t got all night, Frost! Get out here if you want that spell renewed,” Yubaba’s demand reverberated into the room.

“I better get that,” Jack sighed, rolling out of bed to pad over to the door and leaving Aster chuckling into his pillow. The moment he opened it Yubaba flung the spell in his face again.

“That’s the last one,” she prodded him in the chest while he sputtered. “Don’t overstay the spell.”

Yubaba didn’t wait for an answer before stalking off. Jack slammed the door and sneezed. Stupid magic. When the wash of golden energy cleared from his head, he glanced up to see Aster watching him.

“Guess we’d better get going, huh?” Jack said.

“Reckon so.” 

***** 

Whether or not it was because he was feeling better, Bunny was a lot more tactile today. He was also much more alert and talkative, playful even. He certainly knew how to snap a towel, much to Jack’s delight. 

“You know, it strikes me that you’ve been remarkably well behaved during this visit Frostbite,” he said while Jack finished off the massage.

“I can be respectful,” Jack batted his eyes innocently over Bunny’s shoulder.

“Mmm-hmm. I suspect that’s mostly on my account though.” 

“Maybe,” he patted Aster to let him know he was done. It wasn’t as though it hadn’t occurred to Jack how easy it would be to have a little fun with the more uptight members of the bathhouse staff. There was so much water to work with. Lin would be a willing accomplice he was sure. “Fun isn’t just pranks and snowball fights.”

“Never said it was. We are leaving before dawn though,” Bunny pointed out. “It’s your last chance to get one over on Yubaba.”

“Tempting, but no,” Jack laughed. “I’d rather spend the time with you.”

A quiet silence descended after that admission, as quiet as it could get in the bustling bathhouse anyway, and Jack worried he might have given away too much. Bunny had to be aware of what everyone thought they were here, especially after the dinner last night. Spirits on holiday were not subtle. Jack didn’t want to Aster to think he had any expectations. 

“What do you want, Jackie?”

“I- What do you mean?” he flailed.

“We’ve been closer since we got here. Now, I wasn’t as sharp as I could’ve been, but it felt like there was… more. Like last night. Last night was good.” Aster took a deep breath. “I don’t want to cross any lines of-“

“There are no lines,” Jack blurted, surprising Aster into sloshing water over the edge of the tub. “None whatsoever. I am completely lineless.”

“Yeah?” Bunny smiled a little. “Care to translate that a bit more?”

“I really liked it too,” Jack confessed. “I don’t know what I want exactly. Just more. More you Aster.” 

When he finally met Bunny’s eyes, he sagged in relief at the fond expression there.

“You should come in,” Bunny said.

“Oh. Uh, I haven’t scrubbed.” 

“It’s just us in here. No worries.” So Jack quickly shucked off his pants, a little more self-conscious than he had been the day before. He needn’t have worried though because Bunny was staring down at the tub tile distractedly while he got in.

“Thank you for worrying about me, Jackie. I was having a bit of a rough go, even if I didn’t want to admit it. It happens sometimes. Usually, I just hole up by myself for a bit. I would have got a handle on it eventually, but I can’t say as I don’t like being looked after a little.”

“It was nothing,” he said. 

“It meant a lot to me,” Aster insisted. “You’ve got a good heart and you shouldn’t sell yourself short.”

“Oh,” Jack blinked, a little undone by Aster’s words. 

“Well. Come here then. I thought you were lineless?” Jack laughed at Bunny’s raised eyebrow. With a gentle tug, he was pulled close and turned so that he leaned back into Aster’s chest in a similar position to how they’d slept.

“Is this all right?”

“Yeah,” Jack said softly. “It’s good.”

***** 

They left the bathhouse uneventfully and walked a tunnel to the Warren, hands clasped together. Jack told Bunny about Lin’s request and they planned to return and find Chihiro in another few weeks when the weather was cooler. For now Aster wanted to check in at home.

The Warren had the slightly cool feel of early spring when they arrived. It felt nice, but Jack was at a loss. What was he supposed to do now? They’d confessed an attraction to each other, but where did that leave things? How often would he see Bunny? What were Bunny’s plans?

Aster didn’t seem to feel any of the tension and anxiety Jack was plagued with. He was relaxed and at peace, the Warren clearly perking up at his return. 

Jack hesitated in the grass, letting Bunny’s hand go as they reached the door to his burrow. Aster turned and frowned at the separation, reaching back to take Jack’s hand again. 

“You’ll stay a while, won’t you Jackie?” he asked. The bud of happiness that had formed at the Bathhouse blossomed in Jack’s chest.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
